Conociendo El Mundo ADT
by Amazonas De Terry
Summary: Terry está en peligro, se requiere de un grupo élite de guerreras amazonas para cuidar de su seguridad. Conociendo al rebelde inglés no será una tarea fácil. Descubre hasta donde llegaran las amazonas para salvaguardar la integridad del Marqués de Grandchester. ¿Serán capaces de resistirse a los encantos del afamado actor? Serie de shots presentados por el grupo ADT para GF
1. Una Amenaza Contra Terry

**Los personajes de Candy Candy y Saint Seiya pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Las Amazonas creadas en este universo Alterno pertenecen en su totalidad a las mentes creativas del grupo Amazonas de Terry. **

**Sin fines de lucro, solo por el placer de divertirnos y soñar con... Terry.**

Una amenaza contra Terry…

By Andreia Letellier (AyameDV)

\- Adelante – se escuchó la suavidad de la voz de la señorita que se encontraba sentada frente a un antiguo escritorio de caoba, revisando su celular con una sonrisa bobalicona.

La puerta se cerró y enseguida unos pasos amortiguados por la alfombra se detuvieron frente a ella, el caballero que así llegaba carraspeó ligeramente, pues la joven seguía tecleando con rapidez en la pantalla de su teléfono sin prestar atención alguna al recién llegado. Con una sonrisa amable, y un poco apenada, ella levantó la vista al tiempo que dejaba el aparato en el escritorio y luego extendía la mano tímidamente, misma que era tomada y besada en el dorso con delicadeza y elegancia por su visitante.

\- Su excelencia, aprecio mucho que haya aceptado venir a hablar conmigo, a pesar de la premura de la solicitud. – La chica hacía gala de la costosa educación que había recibido durante sus 20 años de vida, pues si bien era la encarnación actual de la gloriosa Palas Athena Parthenos, también era Saori Kido; una bella muchacha que muchas veces se comportaba como cualquier chica de su edad. Otras, claro está, cuando la situación así lo requería, Athena tomaba posesión en toda su majestad y era la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra inteligente en toda regla. Como ahora justamente, luego del lapsus "bobus" con su teléfono por supuesto.

\- Descuide señorita, no ha sido ningún problema venir tan pronto recibí su llamado. – Respondió el caballero, tomando asiento pues la chica con un delicado gesto lo invitó a hacerlo.

Él era un personaje ampliamente conocido, tanto en el mundo de la política y relaciones internacionales, como en la muy prestigiosa Fundación Kido. Siendo que su familia de origen ha estado en constante y estrecho contacto y colaboración con el Santuario de Athena desde generaciones atrás, con toda la secrecía pertinente del caso; no era nada extraño que desde que Athena volvió a encarnar en una chiquilla que fue adoptada por un magnate japonés, nuestro distinguido visitante también participara activamente de las actividades de la fundación que la diosa de ojos garzos heredara de su abuelo adoptivo.

\- ¿Le ofrezco algo de beber su gracia? – Preguntó ella. Le fue aceptado un té y cuando la bebida llegó a sus manos, entonces tornaron a hablar de asuntos importantes, que requerían del apoyo del hombre, y su absoluta discreción.

Una vez que él salió de esa oficina, se dispuso a realizar algunas llamadas, pues le había sido encomendada una misión muy delicada; misma que aceptó presto y orgulloso de ayudar a preservar la paz internacional. En esos momentos, la mítica lanza de Palas Athena Parthenos estaba siendo cuidadosamente embalada, para ser enviada con sumo cuidado y en absoluto silencio y secreto a resguardar a una ubicación conocida únicamente por su Excelencia Richard Graham Alexander, Duque de Grandchester.

El duque juró por su honor y el de la casa Grandchester, que el valiosísimo objeto sería custodiado por él y su familia, y protegería y cuidaría que no cayera en manos erróneas; pues al ser una reliquia tan antigua y con poderes otorgados por la misma diosa y su padre Zeus en persona, era un artículo que de ser mal empleado, podría provocar violentas guerras y otorgarle la gracia de ganarlas a quién la emplease. Normalmente estaba celosamente custodiada en las profundidades del Santuario de Athena, pero al estar este siendo remodelado y restaurado casi en su totalidad, temían que los empleados confundiesen la lanza con cualquier otra normal de las muchísimas que se guardaban en la armería; y era mejor evitar tentaciones o pérdidas por meros descuidos. Así, Saori pensó en otorgar el cuidado de tan delicado tesoro en las más capaces y honorables manos que conocía fuera de su orden; amén de que prácticamente nadie sabía que la casa Grandchester del Reino Unido, colaboraba con el Santuario de la deidad griega; así que ninguna persona sospecharía que justamente el duque podría tener bajo su cuidado semejante objeto. Su colaboración con la muy reconocida Fundación Kido sí era del conocimiento público, pero nadie relacionaba dicha fundación y su muy joven directora, con Athena y su orden; la cual cabe aclarar, tampoco era conocida públicamente.

Solamente el duque sabría la ubicación final de la lanza, nadie más. Richard estuvo además tratando otros asuntos de relevancia con Saori y tuvo oportunidad de instruirla un poco en las artes políticas y diplomáticas; ella consideraba al astuto noble como un magnífico maestro, además era ferviente admiradora del primogénito del aristócrata, el famoso, talentosísimo, e irremediablemente apuesto Terrence Graham. Tan así que ella ya había ido a ver la sublime actuación del joven en más de una ocasión y por supuesto, había conseguido conocerlo personalmente; quedando fascinada por completo gracias a la cautivadora y arrolladora personalidad del heredero al ducado más importante de su país.

Pasaron así algunos meses desde que aquélla visita sucediera, la vida continuaba normalmente para todos, hasta que un extraño mensaje llegó a manos del Duque de Grandchester. Un muy perturbador y críptico escrito que el previsor e inteligente caballero supo interpretar como una velada amenaza contra la vida de su amado hijo mayor, quien al ser una figura pública era muy sencillo de poder ser localizado. No hace falta mencionar que el aristócrata se alarmó en demasía, y que de inmediato se puso manos a la obra para tomar las precauciones pertinentes y protegerlo. No escatimaría recursos ni esfuerzos, pero de su cuenta corría que nadie tocara siquiera un solo cabello de su amado vástago. Inmediatamente solicitó una cita no con la Srta. Kido, si no con Athena; es decir, no vería a Saori como directora de su fundación, si no como la diosa que era; pues todo el meollo del asunto giraba en torno a la lanza que los autores del mensaje suponían, pues no aseguraban, que el duque tenía en su poder. Más valía prevenir que lamentar de todos modos.

Y de esa forma, tenía una audiencia a puerta cerrada con la diosa y su patriarca, el rejuvenecido Shion de Aries. El duque los puso al tanto de la complicada y peligrosa situación; para que le apoyaran en fraguar un plan para evitar que quien fuera que le enviara la amenaza, pudiese comprobar que efectivamente él custodiaba la muy codiciada y cacareada lanza. Y también ponerlos sobre aviso del peligro en el que estaba no él, si no Terrence; y les informó por mera cortesía que pensaba contratar guardaespaldas para él.

Tanto la diosa como su mano derecha y mentor se miraron preocupados uno al otro. Su preocupación era por supuesto por la reliquia, pero sobre todo por el hijo del duque; ya que si esas personas habían dado con la posibilidad de que Richard estuviera custodiando el arma mítica, guardaespaldas comunes no podrían hacerles frente y resguardar al joven heredero. Definitivamente necesitaban gente especialmente entrenada. Con una sola mirada se pusieron de acuerdo; claro, también porque podían comunicarse vía cosmo los muy tramposos

Fue Shion quien tomó la palabra tratando con total familiaridad al noble, ya que lo conocía desde que era un niño, y de hecho incluso había sido su asesor en diversas materias. Tan era así que lo trataba igual de paternal que al resto de sus muchachos, como él llamaba a todos los caballeros y amazonas.

\- Richard hijo, estamos de acuerdo contigo en que es urgente e indispensable que alguien se dedique a proteger a tu primogénito; pero tú sabes que estas personas que están tras la lanza de Athena no son gente cualquiera; por lo tanto consideramos prudente que sean unas chicas muy especiales quienes sean la guardia personal de Terrence. –

\- ¿Chicas? – se sorprendió un poco el hombre de ojos grises. No es que fuera machista ni nada por el estilo, pero es que él ya se había hecho a la idea de que unos dos o tres musculosos sujetos fueran los protectores de Terry.

Tanto Athena como Shion lo observaron divertidos, y decidieron burlarse un poco de él.

\- ¿Qué sucede su gracia? ¿Acaso no confía en la capacidad de las mujeres para cuidar su más valioso tesoro? – fue Saori quien habló, con un destello pícaro en sus ojos aguamarina. El aludido abrió los ojos más sorprendido todavía.

\- No mi señora, no se trata de eso por supuesto… es sólo que, no era lo que esperaba. –

\- Tal vez nuestro querido duque piensa que al ser muchachas en lugar de cuidar a su hijo se van a dedicar a ser sus fans, con eso de que el jovencito es toda una celebridad y encima asediado por las mujeres… - se burló un poco el patriarca. El pobre aristócrata casi cae en la provocación, si no fuera porque su recio carácter estaba habituado a mantener en control sus reacciones, no hubiese logrado permanecer estoico.

\- ¿Es eso milord? – Siguió jugando Athena.

\- No señora, no desconfío de ellas… es en Terrence en quien no confío ni un poco… - dijo, con tono bajo y casi suspirando.

Ya veía a su hijo haciéndoles la vida pesada a las pobres mujeres (¡Cuánta inocencia puede haber en aquél que desconoce de lo que le hablan! X-D), pues todo mundo sabía que siempre había sido rebelde e independiente, pendenciero y de indomable carácter. Sus anfitriones lo conocían, sobre todo Shion, y fue justamente por eso que sugirió a esas chicas en particular a Saori, y ella estuvo de acuerdo al 100%.

\- Tranquilo Grandchester, te aseguramos que son las mejores y sabrán lidiar con el difícil carácter de Terry. – Lo tranquilizó el patriarca.

Acto seguido, encendió la PC que tenían en el despacho de la diosa y le mostró las fichas biográficas de las elegidas, quedando el duque impactado con lo que vio, para beneplácito de Saori. Por supuesto se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, ellas eran las más adecuadas y preparadas para tal misión. Eran nada menos que la élite de las espías de la Fundación Kido.

Ellas serían a partir de ese momento, la guardia personal de Terrence Graham, Marqués de Grandchester.

Tres jóvenes entrenadas como amazonas de Athena que servían en el plano civil y no en la orden de caballeros atenienses, pero siempre a las órdenes de la diosa y del patriarca; fueron así mismo entrenadas como espías y tenían en su haber diversas misiones resueltas, tanto en equipo como de forma individual, y que en su momento fueron consideradas como imposibles.

Maia Moretti, la amazona del veneno; italiana de madre mexicana. Entrenada en Grecia como amazona de plata, junto con Shaina de Ofiuco. Combina sus habilidades de guerrera con las de espía, aunque por sus estudios en informática no está tanto en campo sino como espía cibernética, apoyando a sus compañeras en acción. Sabe hablar italiano, español, inglés y griego, con conocimientos de francés y ruso. Todas sus técnicas de ataques son directo a los nervios, como lo hace el veneno de las serpientes, pero sólo una de ellas es completamente mortal. Maia es el cerebro del equipo, posee también la habilidad de la curación.

Luana Hoffman, la amazona del trueno; alemana de madre griega. Prima segunda de Aioros de Sagitario y Aioria de Leo por parte de la madre de ella; entrenada también como amazona de plata en Grecia. Técnicas mortales de poder eléctrico y sensorial; habla alemán, griego, español e inglés. Ataque frontal y directo del equipo. Trabaja en la extensa red y centro de investigaciones en la Fundación. Si es necesario también está dispuesta a utilizar sus habilidades de amazona y sus técnicas en caso de que sirvan de ayuda a sus compañeras de acción.

Andreia Letellier, la amazona del hielo; francesa. Fue entrenada en Siberia como amazona dorada o guardiana de Zeus. Sus técnicas se basan en el manejo del hielo y el agua. Es la defensa y contención, así como la estratega del equipo. Idiomas nativos español (su familia vivió en México una temporada) y francés; domina el ruso e inglés; así como griego y japonés. La Fundación Kido con sus contactos la envió a aprender de los mejores en la SVR (antes KGB, Rusia), y entrenada en técnicas militares con los Spetsnaz (élite militar rusa); de ese modo obtuvo sus habilidades de espionaje.

Las tres fueron llamadas ante la presencia de la diosa y su patriarca, para presentarlas con el Duque de Grandchester; el noble estuvo totalmente de acuerdo y encantado con ellas, agradeció profundamente la ayuda que le brindaban y puso a disposición de las tres, todo el poderío y recursos de su ducado, para que no escatimaran nada en la protección de Terry. Cuando él se hubo retirado, después de coordinarse para presentarles a su primogénito en un par de días en Londres; las amazonas miraron con dureza a sus jefes. Tanto Maia como Andreia tenían cara de circunstancias, pero fue Luana quien puso voz a sus opiniones; argumentando que para proteger a un "aristócrata mimado" no era necesario que fueran ellas tres, que con una persona debía ser suficiente e incluso alguno de los caballeros de acero estaría bien. Shion y Saori le permitieron desahogarse, pues a final de cuentas la decisión estaba tomada, y no cambiarían de opinión únicamente porque sus espías estrellas no consideraban a los nobles "esnobs", dignos de ser protegidos personalmente por ellas. Además Athena sabía que cambiarían de opinión tan pronto conocieran al famoso Terrence; es decir, muy súper espías eran, pero no dejaban de ser chicas ¿cierto?

Andreia y Maia no decían nada; sin embargo la segunda, siempre con la tecnología en la palma de su mano, optó por hacer una rápida investigación; así que tecleó algo velozmente en su celular, (ese que podía usar para hackear la estación espacial internacional si se le antojaba o.O), apenas la información comenzó a aparecer arqueó una ceja casi imperceptiblemente; la francesa se dio cuenta y vía cosmo le preguntó a su compañera y amiga qué sucedía. "Tienes que ver esto" fue lo que la intelectual y dulce italiana le respondió por el mismo medio. La alta castaña se acercó y al ver las fotografías que Moretti le mostró sonrió divertida, de esa manera ambas sabían qué era lo que harían.

\- Luana chère (querida), deja eso y ven aquí s'il te plaît (por favor) – Andreia le pidió a la más joven de las tres. La chica detuvo su perorata y la vio con cara de "no me interrumpas", pero al darse cuenta de que sus compañeras la miraban sin darle derecho a réplica, guardó silencio y se acercó.

Por supuesto, se quedó muda al ver lo que sus amigas le mostraron; y siendo que hasta hacía treinta segundos se negaba en redondo a cuidar al marqués, ya no dijo nada pues su orgullo leonino le impedía retractarse. Fue así como la Letellier tomó la palabra para aceptar la misión.

\- Excelencia, señora – se acercó e hizo la reverencia correspondiente – ofrezco una disculpa a nombre de Luana pues se dejó llevar momentáneamente; pero las tres estamos honradas de que hayan pensado en nosotras para esta importante misión y la aceptamos; es un privilegio para nosotras poder proteger a cualquier persona que ustedes consideren digna de ello. Tengan por seguro que haremos lo que mejor sabemos hacer para garantizar la seguridad del Marqués de Grandchester al 100%, y ofreceremos nuestra vida por él de ser necesario. – Maia sonrió de aquella manera dulce y pícara que sus compañeras conocían como señal de triunfo, mientras Luana fingió aceptar a regañadientes.

Tanto el patriarca como Athena sonrieron discretamente, sabían que sería así; estas tres mujeres eran las mejores, pero también tenían su carácter, así que era posible que no estuvieran tan contentas con ser las guardianas de un joven perteneciente a la nobleza, hasta que lo vieran claro… definitivamente la fama de irresistible de Terrence Graham estaba perfectamente ganada.

\- "Te lo dije Shion, me debes 100 euros" – fue lo que Athena le dijo divertida y triunfante a su patriarca, vía cosmo; resultando esto en una cara de susto y ojos entornados por parte del antiguo caballero de Aries.

Mientras que en Londres, al día siguiente; una pequeña batalla verbal se llevaba a cabo entre el duque y su heredero.

\- Padre… - fue la desesperada expresión del bellísimo marqués, cuando su progenitor le estaba explicando por enésima ocasión, y cada vez menos paciencia, los motivos por los cuales debía ser protegido por amazonas de Athena.

Terry insistía en que no necesitaba niñeras, que era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo, que ni siquiera cuando era acosado ferozmente por la prensa o sus más aguerridas fans se amilanó y demás argumentos. Afortunada o desafortunadamente, su obstinado y recio carácter era herencia justamente de Richard, por lo que evidentemente, no le ganó. Con todo y eso, seguía renuente y el mayor tuvo que recurrir a su última carta, que esperaba funcionara; de lo contrario tendría que emitir un decreto de la casa Grandchester que obligara a su impetuoso muchacho a aceptar la protección de su nueva guardia personal, o que fuese inminente que dejara su carrera profesional. Esta última carta era, por supuesto, mostrarle las biografías de sus nuevas guardianas, las cuales incluían fotografías de cada una.

\- Hijo, por favor mira esto – lo llamó el duque a su escritorio, donde su elegante laptop mostraba la información confidencial que la fundación proporcionó al aristócrata. El joven estaba recargado en el marco de la ventana, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados, en negación total.

\- Ya te dije que ni las necesito ni las quiero. ¡Encima son chicas! – Fue su terca respuesta.

\- No sabía que fueras machista Terrence – fue la severa contestación del mayor; buscando precisamente provocar al muchacho.

\- ¡No digas tonterías Richard! No se trata de eso, sabes bien a qué me refiero. No requiero más acosos de los que ya padezco. – El actor contestó airadamente.

\- ¡Vamos Terry solamente te estoy pidiendo que veas sus biografías, no que las invites a salir! – y sonrió astuto.

Bufando, Terry se acercó lentamente; y solamente para evitar que su padre insistiera, según él. Lo hizo leer el resumen de las técnicas, habilidades y entrenamiento de cada una, a modo de impresionarlo de alguna manera. Por la expresión que mostró el maravilloso rostro del rebelde del San Pablo, supo que logró su cometido.

\- ¿Ves que no son muchachitas cualquiera como esas fanáticas tuyas? Son jóvenes muy preparadas, y fueron entrenadas en las más duras circunstancias que puedas imaginarte, ¡tú mismo conoces las condiciones de entrenamiento del Santuario! Créeme hijo, con ellas estarás más que seguro. –

Terrence apretó los labios, seguía sin estar convencido; pero al menos creía que efectivamente no eran unas acosadoras (¡pobre muajaja!), pero…

\- Padre, ¿te das cuenta de lo que significa el que tres terroríficas amazonas con esas feas máscaras estén pegadas de mí todo el tiempo? - Enfatizó eso de "feas máscaras" con singular ímpetu - ¡Ni siquiera voy a saber qué piensan cuando estén en silencio! Me van a espantar a mis fans aparte. – Empezó a caminar en círculos por el despacho, con las manos crispadas. - ¡No! Por muy poderosas que sean me rehúso terminantemente. – Dijo, con firmeza en su potente y profunda voz.

El mayor de los Grandchester, sabiendo que Terry diría algo como eso, se limitó a verlo caminar de un lado a otro; esperó pacientemente a que se detuviera para entonces girar su equipo de cómputo que mostraba en pantalla tres fotografías. Cuando Terrence se percató de ello, miró los grises ojos de su padre de manera por demás inquisitiva; pero un breve y refinado gesto del caballero le hizo comprender al actor que debía acercarse a ver o se atendría a las consecuencias; así que soltando un resoplido y rodando los ojos se acercó a mirar.

Arqueó una ceja y usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no abrir la boca y los ojos a todo lo que le daban, nada más para no darle el gusto a Richard. Tragó seco y grueso, pues las "terroríficas amazonas" no eran aterradoras y mucho menos horribles o rudas como él pensaba; todo lo contrario, eran tres aparentemente encantadoras jóvenes que no usaban armadura; amén de muy bien proporcionadas, producto del arduo entrenamiento al que fueron y eran sometidas. El duque sonrió divertido al ver la cara que su niño puso; porque magnífico actor sería, pero él lo conocía a la perfección, y supo de inmediato que estaba impresionado. Entonces le explicó que simplemente ya estaba decidido, que mejor se hiciera a la idea y tratara de no complicarles su trabajo a las "pobres".

Así, con aparente resignación, a Terry no le quedó más remedio que admitir que no tenía ya ninguna excusa para negarse; pues por mucho que la idea de traer tres amazonas tras él todo el tiempo no le atraía mucho que digamos, comprendía que sobre su preciosa vida pesaba una muy seria amenaza, y que las chicas elegidas eran perfectamente capaces de protegerlo. Pero la realidad era que cuando vio las fotografías de las susodichas, cambió de opinión en un santiamén (a pesar de que no se veían sus rostros), sólo que no quería dar su brazo a torcer frente a su papi :-P

El duque, con una sonrisa ladeada que se parecía sospechosamente a la de su hijo mayor, le informó que al día siguiente llegarían sus nuevas guardianas y que la cita para conocerse y organizarse ya estaba concertada. Terry suspiró y tomó nota…

Y de este modo fue que Maia, Luana y Andreia se convirtieron en la guardia personal de Terrence G. Grandchester; y formaron el equipo que sería conocido como: Las Amazonas de Terry.

**Este es el primer relato de algunas aventuras que las Amazonas de Terry han compartido con su bello protegido. Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y continúen acompañándonos en los que vienen. Los relatos publicados forman parte de los aportes de las amazonas para la pasada GF 2018.**

**Nuevos aportes se cocinan ya en La Fundación Kido para este maravilloso evento que inicia en abril 2019.**

**Si te interesa unirte a la fuerza de la guardia personal del marqués de Grandchester manda un MP inbox para mayor información.**

_**¡Juntas haremos arder el cosmos por Terry!**_


	2. El Encuentro

El Encuentro

By Maia (Gissa)

Por los altavoces del avión se escuchó el característico aviso de abrochar el cinturón de seguridad y apagar los dispositivos electrónicos, señal de que el gran pájaro de metal pronto aterrizaría; acción con la que las tres jóvenes pasajeras se hallaban encantadas, pues a pesar de ir en un vuelo privado las ansias de por fin conocer a quien sería su "tarea especial" provocaron que esas tres horas de vuelo entre Atenas y Londres parecieran más de diez.

El arribo al aeropuerto "Heathrow", en Londres, se dio de lo más tranquilo; lo mismo el llegar a la mansión que el mismo Duque de Grandchester les había prestado para los siguientes días; el problema a solucionar consistía en presentarse frente al rebelde hijo del duque; quien, según habían sido informadas en la FundaciónKido, se negaba categóricamente a tener una guardia, mucho menos una femenina. Tal declaración de cierta manera había picado el orgullo de este bello trio, incluso la explicación dada con respecto a que el joven era continuamente asediado por damas de todas las edades y que de ahí su renuencia, no sirvió más que para acrecentar la molestia ya que ellas no eran cualquier tipo de mujeres; no eran unas fans más y mucho menos chicas para agregar a la lista de un aristócrata insurrecto. Así que si el

marqués deseaba ver chicas sumisas, débiles y locas por él, se equivocaba, ¿o las que se equivocaban eran ellas?, no en lo débiles o sumisas, pero ¿locas por él?

Tal vez no al completo, sin embargo la manera en que las tres se presentaron en la estancia de aquella vieja casona ya lista para conocer a Terrence las hizo dudar de esa última parte. Cada una a su estilo, se preparó para el encuentro, mismo que se llevaría a cabo en unas horas; después de la función teatral en el famoso Shakespeare's Globe Theatre, donde el joven actor daba vida a "Macbeth".

Cuando las chicas se vieron, todas soltaron una carcajada, pues era evidente que las tres querían dejar a Terrence impresionado. La pequeña Luana enfundada en tremendo vestido amarillo de dos piezas, blusa palabra de honor y falda corte princesa; la sofisticada Andreia con un vestido negro cuello columpio, manga tres cuartos y escote justo por debajo de la cintura; mientras que la dulce Maia con sus acostumbrados tonos rosas y lilas que la hacían lucir engañosamente inocente, en ese vestido tipo griego de cuello cuadrado y mangas caídas. Las tres Amazonas estaban listas para presentarse con su "Liath", como habían acordado nombrarlo en clave al ver el hermoso color de sus ojos.

El aire acariciaba su larga melena castaña dejándolo sentir el aroma de finales de invierno, Terrence adoraba esa ciudad, sus contrastes, como por temporadas era irremediablemente frío; mientras que en momentos como ese, era cálido sin llegar a caluroso. Sentado sobre el alféizar de aquella ventana de estilo tudor, veía los techos, y paredes, de los edificios contiguos al recinto. Ese día era su última presentación en Londres, se encontraba en su país natal y en la ciudad que lo vio crecer. Suspiró confuso por todo lo que su padre le había platicado un día antes; para después sonreír pícaro al recordar a las hermosas chicas que en cualquier día de esa semana se presentarían para servir como su guardia personal. No les había visto los rostros, no por fijarse en el resto de la anatomía, aunque tampoco podía negar que no lo hizo; sino porque sus rostros no se hallaban a plena vista, como parte del protocolo de seguridad y reglas del santuario, las fotos de ellas siempre incluían sus antiguas máscaras de entrenamiento, según esto así renunciaban a su feminidad, "¿Cómo si el resto que se veía no gritara que eran mujeres?", pensó el joven al recordar aquella extraña regla.

Mujeres, siempre había vivido rodeado de ellas; muchas veces siendo blanco de su acoso desde niño, ya fuese porque siempre había sido muy atractivo o porque era hijo de uno de los más altos nobles ingleses. En esta ocasión casi estaba seguro que no sería la excepción, pero ¿qué remedio?, él no podía hacer nada al respecto; además se moría de ganas por conocer a esas jóvenes, obvio nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero es que a pesar de saber del Santuario, de lo que ahí sucedía, e incluso haber visto un par de vídeos de los Caballeros y Amazonas en acción, jamás había estado tan cerca de uno de ellos, ni de ellas.

Por lo que recordaba de las biografías que leyó una chica dominaba el hielo, como Camus de Acuario, el "Mago del agua y el hielo"; aunque probablemente esta chica estaría más cerca de ser una bruja, carcajeó ante la idea. Luego vinieron a su mente las otras dos, una dominaba los truenos y la electricidad, seguramente de sus manos saldrían chispas en cuanto su cosmos comenzara a crecer; y luego estaba la italiana, la que seguramente sería muy engañosa, como las serpientes, ya que ella era una amazona del signo de Ofiuco, así que... no tenía la mínima idea de que esperar de ese trio, aunque de algo estaba al completo seguro: sería toda una experiencia aquella.

Mientras los pensamientos de Terry se perdían en las chicas que serían su nueva escolta personal, el mismo trío descendía de un lujoso Mercedes Benz color miel; la más alta de las tres, Andreia, se acercó al chofer para despedirlo y hacerle saber que si se requería Maia lo contactaría por lo que debía hacer cambio de vehículo y mantenerse cerca.

Luego las tres jóvenes caminaron ante la mirada atenta de los transeúntes, pues tres hermosas chicas de delicado y seguro caminar dominaban toda la calle, y ¿cómo no observarlas?, las tres contoneándose con elegancia y sensualidad. Ellas entraron al Shakespeare's Globe Theatre, más de uno hubiese querido seguirlas; pero así como se veían bellas y sofisticadas, de ellas también emanaba una aura que juraba dolor si alguien osaba molestarlas.

La función había llegado a su fin, era momento del fastidioso encuentro con la alta sociedad londinense, todo como parte de la publicidad y obtener más fondos, además de reencontrarse con uno que otro viejo aristócrata ansioso por presentarle a sus jóvenes y solteras hijas; y no sólo por ser un actor afamado, no, la razón principal era ser el hijo del Duque de Grandchester. Como fuera tenía que darse prisa, al mal paso... mejor apurarse.

Justo al tiempo que colocaba el saco de su frac dos leves toquidos fueron escuchados, ya iban a apresurarle, pensó Terry rodeando lo ojos; él sabía que iba tarde, pero esa era su intención, estar en aquel lugar el menos tiempo requerido.

—Ya casi estoy listo — fue su escueta respuesta a los llamados, mismos que fueron repetidos — Dije que ya voy — volvió a hablar con más fuerza.

Otro toquido y el fastidio del castaño estaba a un toquido más de explotar por completo, para evitar aquello se apresuró a abrir la puerta con la corbata ascot en mano y cara de no-me-interesa-tener-amigos.

—¿Qué demonios... -

La pregunta se quedó en el aire, tres simpáticas y sonrientes criaturas estaban frente a él; tres bellas jóvenes, dos lindas castañas de tez clara y una morenita de larga cabellera rizada. Por segundos el actor se quedó en blanco, debatiéndose entre dejarlas pasar, o hacer traer a alguien de seguridad para que se las llevara; pero ni diez segundos habían pasado cuando la más alta dio un paso al frente tomando la corbata y empujándolo levemente para entrar seguida por las otras dos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Ma vie, deja que te ayude con eso. -

Terry parpadeo un par de veces ante tal desfachatez pero distraído por las acciones que llevaban a cabo las otras dos, una de ellas escaneaba el lugar con la mirada, mientras que la segunda castaña se acercaba alerta a la ventana.

—¿Quién demonios se creen? — dijo intentando sacarse del agarre de Andreia, sin conseguirlo.

—Mon amour, tranquilo; si quisiéramos atacarte, no hubieses tenido oportunidad de darte cuenta siquiera. – Ella le guiñó un ojo divertida.

—¿Atacarme? — cuestiono con una evidente ironía en la voz.

Luana se volteo molesta al escuchar el tono, sin embargo sólo bastó encontrar ese hermoso par de ojos de un azul tan intenso y sosegado a la vez, ribeteado de pequeños tonos verdes, que olvidó que se disponía a reclamar, sonrió.

—Somos tu nueva guardia personal — soltó a quemarropa la alemana.

Fue cuando las reconoció, y no precisamente por la cara, que en las las fotos iban cubiertas.

—Ustedes son las "Amazonas" -

—No somos propiamente amazonas, pero sí, somos ellas — comentó con voz pausada Maia, pues desde que se había fijado en aquel portento de hombre su respiración se había acelerado un poco e intentaba disimularlo. Tendría entrenamiento de amazona, pero siendo mujer tampoco eran inmune a los encantos frente a ella.

Andreia de inmediato lo notó, por lo que cruzó una fugaz mirada con su vieja amiga, sonriendo y admitiendo lo mismo; pero la joven francesa lo disimulaba mucho mejor al acercarse como si nada al guapo británico.

Terry por su parte terminó por sostener ambas manos de la chica que seguía atándole la corbata, para mirarla y pedirle de manera que pretendía ser amable.

—Deja de invadir mi espacio, son mi guardia; y hasta donde sé los escoltas se mantienen "respetuosamente" — enfatizó esa palabra distrayéndose un poco por el frío que sintió de aquella mano enguantada — a unos metros a la distancia detrás de sus "jefes" — volvió a enfatizar la última palabra.

—Tú no eres nuestro jefe — habló firme Luana, a quien le molestó aquel apelativo.

—Son mi guardia, creo que sí soy su jefe. -

Declaró Terry mientras se soltaba de Andreia y se dirigía frente al espejo para continuar con su arreglo; aunque por dentro se sentía bastante extraño, debido a que esas chicas lo inquietaban, por su porte, por su desenvolvimiento, porque eran amazonas. Vamos dos de ellas habían estudiado en el mismo santuario de Atenas y la otra en Siberia, Siberia a temperaturas bajo cero; sin contar que las tres chicas iban vestidas para matar en esos refinados y sensuales vestidos con los escotes justo donde deberían de estar, haciendo muy obvio el entrenamiento físico que llevaron y de seguro continuaban. Por eso mismo en ese mismo instante Terry tomo la decisión de mantenerse alejado lo más pertinente de ellas, mostrarse frío y esnob, sin embargo las chicas a sus espaldas tenían otros planes.

Las tres se miraron sonriendo, con ese brillo cómplice y pícaro en la mirada; él se lo estaba buscando, si insistía en darles ese trato, ellas también le darían un tratado, muy, muy especial.

—Nuestros jefes, y jefa suprema, se encuentran en la FundaciónKido— comentó casual Maia revisando con aparente descuido su celular.

—Sólo seguimos las órdenes de Athena — completó Andreia.

—Y ocasionalmente las de Shion. Así que si ellos dicen cuiden a un mocoso mimado hijo de un duque, — Terry le dirigió una fría mirada desde el reflejo de su espejo — lo hacemos. — Luana continuó sin hacer mínimo caso a la mirada, que por dentro la derretía— Pero si nos dicen, que tú eres un peligro para el santuario, tampoco dudaremos en aniquilarte. -

Terry se giró molesto.

—¿Eso es una amenaza? -

Nadie respondió, las jóvenes se estaban comunicando por medio del cosmos. Maia no revisaba descuidadamente su celular, lo que tenía entre sus manos se podía considerar más bien una super computadora en miniatura; con ella había entrado a las cámaras de seguridad de la ciudad revisando calles, ahora les comunicaba a sus compañeras, sin siquiera levantar la mirada que los cosmos hostiles que sentían pertenecían a caballeros obscuros que se hallaban a unos pocos kilómetros del teatro.

—Scheiße. Mejor que fuese justo hoy — con su impulsividad Luana habló sin pensarlo recibiendo una mirada acusatoria de las otras.

—¿Dijiste "mierda"? — Terrence la cuestionó, si bien él no sabía alemán sí comprendía una que otra cosa, sobretodo insultos.

—Mon amour… —Andreia se acercó con tranquilidad para no inquietarlo — Íbamos a presentarnos con calma, pero ha habido... pequeños cambios de planes. Así que haré una presentación rápida: La impertinente impulsiva joven de allá es Luana... -

—"Chispita" -

—¡¿Qué?! — de inmediato brincó la aludida.

—Vamos, por los pocos minutos que he visto es obvio que te enciendes a la menor provocación, además de que sé que manejas algo que tiene que ver con los truenos. – Sonrió burlón él, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Quieres que te demuestre mis poderes, Schatz? — dijo sonriendo leonina mientras de sus dedos surgían pequeñas chispas.

—Es "Chispita", de cariño — comentó Terry, pero un tanto preocupado al recordar el poder que esas chicas poseían.

Por su parte Maia continuaba siguiendo a los atacantes, y comunicándose con el chofer que les esperaba ahora en un pequeño yate a la orilla del Támesis; al tiempo que indicaba la ruta de escape para asustar lo menos posible a su encantador Liath.

—Bueno continuamos, luego nos dices los apelativos cariñosos mon amour, tenemos prisa —afirmó la francesa al sentir más cercanos aquellos cosmos. — Ella es Maia, y así como puede curarte de una herida casi mortal, también puede dejarte paralizado y matarte con un breve ataque. — Y sin darle tiempo de hablar a Terry agregó — Yo soy Andreia y estaré siempre cerca de ti ya que soy la última línea de defensa y ataque. Primero va Luana, seguida de Maia... -

—¿En verdad esperas que confíe en alguien que no aparta su vista de su celular? ¿Te comunicas con tu novio o revisas los likes de tu Facebook? -

—¡Ahora!, por la ventana. -

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo por parte de la italiana; no obstante, cuando decía eso, Luana ya se había subido la falda de su vestido y salido por la mencionada ventana; Maia hizo lo propio con su falda, al igual que Andreia, mostrando unos ajustados shorts, siempre iban preparadas para todo. En un segundo Terry había sido arrastrado hacia la improvisada salida por la Moretti y la Letellier, sin siquiera haber notado en qué momento fue llevado.

—Temo preguntar qué sucede. -

—Ma vie, a partir de este momento tu vida está en nuestras manos. -

—Y nosotras daríamos la vida por ti, mio cuore — dijo con tanta dulzura Maia antes de dar un brinco para sortear la altura que les separaba del suelo y situarse junto a Luana quien ya estaba en posición de ataque.

Pero el hermoso castaño apenas y lo notó ya que Andreia le dio un pequeño empujón que ni el mismo supo que no gritó ante tal hecho. Abajo las chicas le ayudaron en su caída, sorprendidas ellas misma al ver que el bello aristócrata parecía no temer ante lo que ellas realizaban. Al verse en suelo firme el hombre sintió como su corazón se saltó un par de latidos, pero lo que menos mostraría frente a esas chicas sería miedo. Ignorando los jalones que lo invitaban a continuar colocó los brazos en jarras y habló.

—Un momento, no soy un niño, y no tengo porque estar siguiéndolas y mucho menos dejarme arrastrar por ustedes. O que me avienten de ventanas — comento aún sintiendo la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo — O me explican qué sucede, me dejan aquí, o los cuatro le hacemos frente a lo que venga — dijo contundente con su preciosa voz de barítono que provoco en las tres jóvenes que por esos segundos olvidaran el peligro y todo lo que les rodeaba, acción que comenzó a preocuparlas ya que jamás fallaban.

Pero en cuanto se recuperaron las chicas sintieron admiración por aquel joven, que aun sabiendo que sus poderes estaban más de cien veces por debajo de cualquier posible atacante, se plantó dispuesto a no dejarse mangonear ni a huir como un cobarde.

—Son caballeros negros, aun cuando los que se acercan son de los más inferiores esbirros, cualquiera de ellos puede matarte en un segundo — otra vez Luana sin tacto alguno había hablado.

Maia seguía en su celular, y esta vez habló en voz alta, dirigiendo su violácea mirada a Terry.

—Se cumplirá tu deseo, están casi encima de nosotros a unas cuadras atravesando el Támesis. -

—Acabo de comprender que eso no es un celular cualquiera. Eres una Nerd — Terry comentó con la alegría de un niño al haber comprendido un chiste, para luego preguntar con la misma mirada traviesa — ¿Y tus gafas? –

—¿Te van a matar y preguntas por su gafas? — Luana asombrada cuestionó.

Terry se encogió de hombros sonriendo de lado, todo aquel despliegue de valentía seguida por aquella dulzura que el británico había mostrado; y completada por aquella belleza de ojos provocó lo que nunca les había sucedido, bajaron la guardia un instante al punto de cualquier civil.

—¡Luana! -

Andreia gritó segundos antes de que una ráfaga de dagas de hielo comenzaron a caer sobre ellos, mientras las chispas de Luana se convertían en pequeños relámpagos que dirigía para romper aquellos hielos mortales.

—Un cisne y dos aves fénix — dijo Maia resguardando a Terry de un costado.

—Clásico, hay armaduras negras de Ikki por doquier — Andreia comentó tranquila tomando al actor de la mano para conducirlo; Luana era suficiente escudo, pero se quedó quieta al sentir el cosmos de Maia y Terry, el ataque repentino que las tomo distraídas por observar la sonrisa del actor había tenido consecuencias.

—Terry, está herido — habló Andreia, algo que en ese momento pareció obvio; él no era ni por asomo tan rápido como ellas.

—Zanna... — la morena con los ojos encendidos se giró para contraatacar a muerte pero Andreia, siempre ecuánime, la detuvo.

—No puedo crear una ventisca en pleno Londres, pero tú eres la única que puede curarlo de inmediato. -

—Bullshit, esto duele como parir un hijo — por fin había hablado el castaño, quien ya no pudo contener su dolor, pues el hielo no sólo había atravesado parte de su omóplato sino que el frío le había quemado, y le seguía quemando.

—Lo sé, amore mio, pero tenemos que moverte — Terry volteo a mirarla, entonces lo supo, en verdad la chica Nerd sabía que era aquel dolor. — Pero primero tenemos que quitarlo. -

Mientras ella decía aquello le quitaba la corbata a Terrence para ponerla en sus labios y evitar que gritara; a la mayor velocidad de la que era capaz con su entrenamiento de amazona de plata le quito aquel trozo de hielo, provocando una punzada de dolor profuso pero instantáneo en el apuesto actor.

Por su parte Andreia había sacado una ligera ventisca para aturdir al enemigo, su Polar blizzard a bajo despliegue permitiría que ellos dos partieran. Terrence sintió aquel aire cada vez más frío "Sabía que era una Bruja", pensó al tiempo que se dejó llevar por Maia. Lo que no podía notar el guapo vasallo era el Leiser blitz (relámpagos silencioso) utilizado por Luana, para no llamar la atención.

Frente al recinto el Támesis se abría paso, atravesando la calle en un pequeño muelle los esperaba el yate. En cuanto el par entro el vehículo tomo velocidad perdiéndose entre las aguas. Fue el momento del ataque final, como no podían congelar Londres, Luana alzó su cosmos.

—¡Kreuzblitz! (relámpagos cruzados) —gritó, la parte trasera del Shakespeares Globe Theatre se iluminó propinándole una fuerte descarga eléctrica a los insignificantes caballeros negros. De inmediato las chicas salieron del lugar a velocidad Amazona, agradeciendo las horas tan altas de la noche para tener los menos testigos posibles.

A un par de kilómetros a la distancia aquel destello amarillo llegó hasta los ojos de Terry, quien sentado con el cuerpo recargado al frente miraba como se preparaba Maia para su curación.

—Son ellas — afirmó en un susurro.

—Te lo dijimos, siempre estaremos ahí para ti. — La italiana siempre reservada mantenía una distancia prudente antes de seleccionar a sus amigos, pero Terry había robado parte de su corazón al instante en que abrió la puerta de su camerino.

Maia cerró sus ojos cuando Terry abrió los suyos, no podía delatarse tan pronto, entonces subió sus manos.

—Rigenerazione (regeneración) — dijo en voz alta mientras que un aura morada comenzaba a surgir de ella y de sus manos destellos luminosos de los mismos tonos que sus ojos — Acuéstate en mi regazo, dándome la espalda — sin chistar él lo hizo.

Dos horas después unos bellos ojos color liath se abrieron; un tanto aturdido por lo vivido y sin saber si todo había sido un sueño. Por instinto se llevó la mano a su omóplato derecho, no había señal alguna de daño. Se incorporó reconociendo una de las mansiones de su padre, Terry sabía que el duque no se encontraba en el país, había viajado a Viena a una reunión diplomática por la Unión Europea, pero de seguro les había dado acceso a aquellas jóvenes.

—Mon amour, creí que dormirías más. — una sonriente Andreia, con una vestimenta más informal, pero siempre elegante, le habló desde atrás.

—¿Qué haces ahí? -

—Soy tu guardia personal, debo mantener una distancia "respetuosa" a unos metros detrás de ti — dijo con evidente ironía.

—Graciosa — respondió Terry en el mismo tono mientras se incorporaba del lecho, encontrándose con que traía un pijama puesto, así que miró a la francesa con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué, esperabas que te dejáramos con ese traje arruinado? -

—¿Tú me cambiaste? -

La aludida se levantó de su asiento donde hasta unos instantes antes había estado leyendo, caminó felinamente hacia Terry, hasta alcanzar su mejilla y acariciarla con el dorso de su mano desguantada.

—Ya te lo dije trésor, yo siempre estaré a tu lado; y estaré dispuesta a hacer todo para tu beneficio. -

Terry se hizo para atrás para alejarse de ella.

—¿Y las otras dos? Chispita, y la Nerd. -

—¿Y a mí como me dices? -

—Bruja. -

—¿Bruja? -

—Sí, Camus es un mago; pero tú, con esa ironía y la manera en que invades mi espacio, eres una Bruja. -

—¡Jajajaja! —La cristalina voz de la Letellier inundó la habitación— Ok, entonces somos tu Chispita, tu Nerd y tu Bruja; pero tú eres nuestro Liath. -

—Yo no soy azul, ¿o lo dices por mi sangre? — dijo burlón al recordar que esa palabra gaélica se referencia a un tono azul en especial.

—No, tú no; pero tus ojos, son completamente Liath. – Ella le sonrió de lado.

—Puede ser — terminó por acceder, para posterior volver a cuestionar—. Bueno, y mi Chispita y mi Nerd, ¿dónde están? -

—En la cocina, todas necesitamos alimentarnos y descansar; utilizar nuestro cosmos nos provoca un hambre atroz. -

—Ustedes han sido atacadas así muchas veces — afirmó Terry.

—Muchas, más de las que recordamos; desde nuestro entrenamiento. -

—¿Alguna vez el ataque ha estado a punto de ser mortal? -

—Si lo dices por tu espalda, fue un descuido nuestro que nunca volverá a ocurrir — dijo firme, molesta consigo misma por aquel error y a la vez complemente segura de que jamás se repetiría.

—No — Terrence hizo un gesto para restarle importancia, consciente de que al ser atacado por caballeros negros por vez primera no podía salir completamente ileso, — lo digo por curiosidad. -

—Algunas veces así lo es, por suerte Maia tiene habilidades especiales. -

—Amén — dijo riendo.

—Es una lástima que en ella misma no pueda usarlas, por eso la preferimos haciendo su magia con las computadoras. – Agregó la ojiverde con mirada dulcificada.

De la cocina unas cantarinas risas surgían. Luana y Maia comían y platicaban amenamente, cuando Terry y Andreia entraron.

—Creo que se la pasan bien. -

—Claro jefe —dijo Luana burlona.

—Ok, ya comprendí; ni soy su jefe, ni tengo que tratarlas mal. — Luego añadió — Lástima que me perdiera de su "Dame tu fuerza Pegaso" — dijo mientras hacía un ademan con los brazos como alguna vez viese hacer en un video a Seiya.

—Oye, somos Acuario, Ofiuco y Leo — sin parar de reír aclaró Luana. –

—Yo también soy acuario y no hago lo que ella — Terry señaló hacia Andreia con la mirada. — De hecho el frío ni siquiera me gusta. — Luego dirigiéndose a Maia pregunto— Lo que si me intriga un poco es saber ¿qué hace alguien del signo de ofiuco?, ¿eh "Viborita"? -

—¡¿Viborita?! ¿Acabo de salvar tu vida y me dices "víbora"? — rebatió poniéndose de pie.

—Es de cariño — luego para embromarla más Terry le cuestionó — ¿Dónde quedaron los otros veinte centímetros de ti? — bajó la vista para ver el calzado deportivo de la joven— Ya, en tus otros zapatos. -

Las otras dos chicas soltaron unas carcajadas, que al ver la cara molesta de su compañera optaron por disimular y hacer cualquier otra cosa. Un destello travieso atravesó los ojos violetas de la italiana cuando notó que sus amigas se hacían las desentendidas sirviéndose sendos platos de pasta, así que se puso de puntillas y jaló a Terry por el cuello para acercarse a su oído

—Si lo deseas, cuando gustes te demuestro las ventajas que las mujeres pequeñas tenemos para ciertos momentos. Si vieras qué fácil es cargarme y lo flexible que soy, mio cuore. –

Así de rápido lo soltó, Terry se irguió y giro para ver la reacción de las otras amazonas; para su asombro Andreia y Luana seguían en lo suyo sin notar nada. Como pez fuera del agua el castaño abrió y cerró la boca, sin saberse incómodo o halagado.

—Jamás me vuelvas a decir víbora si no quieres probar mi Zanna mortale — Maia habló muy fría, para luego con su sonrisa más dulce desearle buena noche a sus amigas.

—¿Y Zanna mortale, es? — preguntó al aire, conociendo algo de italiano sabía que eso se traducía como "Colmillo Mortal", pero ¿qué significaba tratándose de una amazona?

—Significa que siete pequeños toques con el dedo índice derecho de Maia y, mueres. Ataque mortal como el Winter storm de Andreia; no, es mortal pero no paraliza; más bien como mi Himmlischer Fluss (Caudal celestial), yo también puedo paralizar al enemigo, reizvoll. – le sonrió a Terry con una picardía que lo desconcertó.

—Luana — fue regañada por Andreia por su recurrente falta de tacto, pero la chica alemana continuó.

—Ah sí, antes de morir te va paralizando lenta y dolorosamente, bueno si ella quiere puede ser rápido; pero cada toque es más doloroso que el anterior así como la sensación de inmovilidad que recorre el cuerpo del atacado. Hasta donde sé jamás ha llegado al séptimo toque. Podrías ser el primero — Andreia se llevó su mano enguantada a la frente, resignada ante la espontaneidad y sinceridad de su amiga. — Aunque seis toques tampoco han de ser agradables. Sólo Maia puede usar Regenerazione, o nada te salva. -

—Creo que Nerd, Nerd le va perfecto como pensé en un principio — de inmediato dijo Terry tras escuchar lo que era Zanna mortale. — No se enojó porque le dije Nerd, ¿cierto? -

—Nerd sí, Viborita no — completó Andreia riendo — ¡Por Athena! ¿A qué mujer le gusta que le digan víbora? – preguntó con la obviedad en su tono.

—Pero trae una tatuada en el brazo — se defendió Terry sirviéndose un poco de té.

—Ofiuco significa cazador de serpientes; ella es la cazadora de serpientes, no la viborita. — Aseguró Luana — Como Andreia es una letal maga del hielo, y yo una poderosa ama de los truenos. –

Terry rodó los ojos, esas chicas sí que se creían invencibles, aunque algo le aseguraba que en verdad lo eran.

—No te preocupes mon chéri — Andreia sentada junto a él recargo su cabeza en su hombro — haremos que disfrutes de cada momento a nuestro lado. – Y mostró una sonrisa pícara que solamente su amiga vio.

—O que lo padezca — susurró el castaño llevándose la taza con té a los labios.

—Te oí, reizvoll — rio Luana— Mejor disfruta, eso lo hará más agradable, lo prometo. Ahora somos tus amazonas. Las amazonas de Terry. -

"Las amazonas de Terry"; no estaba tan seguro a que lo llevaría aquello, pero de que sería una aventura, no había duda.

Los relatos publicados forman parte de los aportes de las amazonas para la pasada GF 2018.

Nuevos aportes se cocinan ya en La Fundación Kido para este maravilloso evento que inicia en abril 2019.


	3. Llega Una Invitación

Llega una invitación

By Andreia Letellier (AyameDV)

Dos de las tres chicas estaban en la gran suite del hotel en Florencia, Italia; donde se presentaba la reciente puesta en escena que su increíblemente apuesto protegido protagonizaba. Era tarde libre y por mucho que el joven actor refunfuñara, su guardia personal estaba, como de costumbre desde hacía un par de meses, pegadas de él.

Terrence estaba sentado leyendo un poco, con la pierna cruzada y un té en la mesita de al lado suyo. La tarde estaba preciosa y bien podrían haber salido a pasear por las calles de la maravillosa ciudad que visitaban; sin embargo, él todavía no se acostumbraba del todo a que Maia, Luana y Andreia lo siguieran prácticamente hasta al baño cual sombras chiclosas, así que decidió mejor quedarse en su lujosa suite. Leía, o al menos lo intentaba; pues no podía dejar de levantar su preciosa mirada del libro y ver qué hacían sus amazonas.

Maia se encontraba sentada en el balcón, disfrutando la espectacular vista que desde ahí tenían; además siendo italiana, para ella era como estar en casa, así que se bebía un té helado y se dejaba acariciar por la ligera brisa del atardecer que mecía delicadamente sus oscuros rizos. No nos engañemos, por mucho que pareciera que estaba totalmente relajada, en ningún momento dejaba de estar en guardia; todos sus sentidos estaban en alerta y hubiese bastado medio segundo para que ella entrase en acción de ser necesario. Desde aquél día en que se conocieron, y que los caballeros negros habían atacado hiriendo a Terry por la momentánea distracción de las tres, ninguna volvió a bajar la guardia ni por un instante; especialmente la Letellier, quien literalmente estaba adherida al aristócrata cual tábano.

Luana había salido a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para asegurar el perímetro, aprovechando en realidad para salir a conocer y para comprar algunos dulces típicos del sitio. Estaba en constante comunicación con sus compañeras; por lo que al igual que Moretti, en dos segundos estaría lista para combatir a cualquiera, si se necesitaba. Además de que honestamente no se requería de mucho para que ella empezara una verdadera batalla campal o.O

Andreia por su parte, estaba sentada en un sillón contiguo al de Terry; siempre elegante en su porte y postura, sonrió cuando notó que los zafiros de su liath volvían a pasearse por el texto entre sus manos; luego de haberla mirado a ella "disimuladamente". Vamos, que lo cachó viéndola con bastante curiosidad y luego él intentó fingir demencia…

\- ¿Vas a estar ahí mirándome todo el tiempo Bruja? – preguntó con ligera irritación Grandchester.

-Oui, para eso me mandaron – fue la muy fresca respuesta que obtuvo de la francesa, quien luego lo miró con una sonrisilla traviesa y después recargó el rostro en su mano izquierda, y con la otra empezó a crear figuritas de hielo que cambiaban constantemente de forma, sin dejar de observarlo con la misma sonrisa.

El británico, que apenas empezaba a acostumbrarse a las habilidades específicas de estas tres chicas, cerró el libro y los ojos cuando notó lo que la divertida castaña hacía. Se levantó y en cuatro pasos llegó a la puerta, con la clara intención de escabullirse; pero antes de que pudiese abrirla Maia y Andreia ya lo flanqueaban, dispuestas a ir con él a donde fuera.

\- ¿A dónde vamostrésor? – Quiso saber la Letellier, pero él miró a su izquierda, pues era donde la preciosa morena italiana se había colocado llegada en quién sabe qué momento.

\- ¡Hey Nerd! Pensé que estabas dormida allá afuera – se burló el aristócrata de ella, provocando que la callada joven le sonriera con dulzura y, aprovechando la aparente distracción de su amiga, que al parecer escaneaba con su cosmo los pasillos del hotel; se le acercó al oído para susurrarle sensualmente…

\- No lo estaba, pero ya sabes que si quieres podemos dormir juntos mio cuore – y luego volvió a poner su carita de "no rompo un plato", para absoluto desconcierto de él. Terry se veía simplemente adorable cuando ponía esa cara de sorpresa total, ¡es que esta chica lo volvía loco! Un momento era toda seria y apacible, y al otro era toda seducción… lo mareaban entre las tres.

Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta, como Terrence tenía la mano en el picaporte desde que intentara escaparse, él mismo lo giró y abrió, encontrando al bellboy con una pequeña y fina charola de plata en las manos, donde había un sobre.

\- Disculpe señor, le han enviado este mensaje – anunció el chico. El británico, acostumbrado a hacer todo personalmente, iba a tomar la carta pero Maia en un movimiento que él no pudo ver, le sujetó la mano con suavidad, evitando así que él hiciera contacto con el papel.

Fue Andreia quien con su mano enguantada lo tomó y lo examinaba con detenimiento. En ello estaban cuando Luana volvió de su recorrido, y luego de despedir al mensajero (previa propina por supuesto ), vio una curiosa escena: Moretti tenía una mano de Terry tomada, mientras él discutía con la francesa para que le entregara el mensaje que era para él y no para ella, insistía; y la Letellier con su típica sonrisita pícara rompía sin empacho alguno el sobre, argumentando que podría contener esporas de ántrax o algún otro agente químico dirigido a deshacerse del marqués. Por supuesto la italiana la apoyaba; todas lo adoraban, pero también les encantaba sacarlo de quicio.

\- Me parece que exageran. – Dijo el actor soltándose finalmente (y tan pronto se percató de que la morena lo tenía de la mano XD) del agarre y cruzando los brazos, molesto. – Esa correspondencia es mía; y ustedes, entrometidas, no tienen por qué leerla. –

\- Desolé liath, pero ninguna precaución es demasiado si se trata de protegerte guapo – contestó la ojiverde; pero sólo lo dijo para molestarlo más, pues no leería nada en realidad; únicamente quería asegurarse de que realmente no hubiese nada raro impregnado en el sobre o en la hoja; y es que cuando lo dijo de broma, consideró seriamente la posibilidad y decidió que mejor era prevenir. Cuando estuvo satisfecha se la entregó ahora sí, con una miradita divertida.

Terry prácticamente le arrebató el sobre y se fue a leerlo a su sillón, refunfuñando y jurando que hablaría con los jefes de estas empalagosas mujeres.

Luana, que hasta ese instante no había dicho palabra y estaba ahora probando los dulces que llevaba, rodó los ojos riendo – ¡No seas tan quejica Liath! Sólo hacemos nuestro trabajo – le espetó y luego ofreció de su botín a todos. – Déjate querer y todo será más fácil das liebchen, te lo prometo. – Agregó, yendo a tomar posesión absoluta de un cómodo sillón, y encendiendo el televisor gigantesco que había ahí.

Ninguna dijo nada más, hasta que escucharon un "¡Cielos es verdad!"… las tres se quedaron quietas, pero todas mirando inquisitivas a su protegido esperando una explicación, misma que el pobrecito tuvo que darles, muy a su pesar.

\- Recibí la invitación a la Guerra Florida de este año – fue lo único que dijo, como si con eso fuera suficiente información. Las amazonas se miraron una a la otra y luego a él. Andreia arqueó la ceja, Maia ladeó un poco la cabeza y Luana…

\- ¿Y eso qué es? – cuestionó, mientras doblaba las piernas para sentarse sobre ellas.

Sí, el nombre era raro; las tres sabían perfectamente que una guerra florida era una guerra ritual de los aztecas, en la que prisioneros eran ofrecidos en sacrificio al dios Huitzilopochtli; pero por supuesto no creían ni por un segundo que estuviesen invitando a su marqués a participar en algo semejante. El guapísimo castaño las observó fijamente, con esa mirada que podría aflojarles las piernas a todas, para luego suspirar al darse cuenta de que efectivamente, ellas no tenían la más remota idea de qué hablaba. Procedió entonces a explicarles que era un importante y muy esperado evento anual al que no podía faltar por ningún motivo, pues él era un protagonista del mismo. Les contó que en dicha guerra se entablan "batallas" entre diversos bandos defendiendo a sus protagonistas; y que evidentemente, él tenía que asistir sí o sí.

Ellas analizaron rápidamente la situación, llegando a un acuerdo inmediato.

\- Iremos entonces ma vie, y nosotras pelearemos por ti – fue Andreia quien tomó la palabra, colocándose frente a él con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo con dulzura y determinación.

\- Bueno yo… - Terry dejó escuchar su preciosa voz.

\- Ni lo intentes Liath. – La alemana atajó, levantando la mano como pidiéndole silencio. – Somos tu guardia personal. Te protegemos de cualquier peligro y te cubrimos la espalda de las amenazas que pesan sobre ti; para eso estamos aquí reizvoll. Y si tienes que ir a esta "Guerra Floreada", pues nosotras vamos contigo, te defenderemos y pelearemos por ti. Fin de la discusión. – Y de esta manera contundente fue que la señorita Hoffman controló el connato de queja del británico.

\- Es Guerra Florida, Chispita – atinó el castaño a corregirla, reprimiendo una divertida sonrisa, no fuera a ser que la chispa se convirtiera en incendio; pero después recuperó su seriedad y se volvió hacia Moretti, la cual no solamente era la más callada, sino también la más tranquila, aparentemente. Maia le regaló esa inocente mirada que ella tenía, y con una tierna sonrisa se fue a colocar al lado derecho de Andreia.

\- Ya está Terry – su pausada y suave voz era engañosa, pues era una guerrera realmente temible. – Iremos todos a la Guerra Florida y seremos tus guardianas y defensoras, para eso somos tus amazonas, cuore mio. – Y se arregló coqueta un mechón de cabello.

El pobre actor sólo atinó a negar lentamente con la cabeza al tiempo que suspiraba; estaba visto que no tenía caso, jamás les ganaría a sus chicas…

Y así fue como las Amazonas de Terry vinimos con él a la Guerra Florida, dispuestas a dar nuestra vida y hacer arder el universo entero por nuestro Liath si es necesario... nada nos amedrenta, nada nos detiene para defenderlo...


	4. Presentación a la GF 2018

**PRESENTACIÓN A LA GUERRA FLORIDA 2018**

**POR SUNDARCY - LUANA HOFFMAN**

A la hora prevista y en el lugar especificado, tal como el muy bien armado itinerario había establecido, aterrizó un lujoso jet privado, perteneciente a una de las familias más poderosas de la aristocracia británica, la noble casa de los Grandchester.

De él, descendieron cuatro personas, dispuestas y preparadas para la que sería la batalla de sus vidas:

La primera fue una joven mujer de lacio cabello castaño y suspicaces ojos verdes. Ella examinaba el lugar donde arribaron con demasiado detenimiento, esculcando cualquier detalle que pudiera llamar su atención, por más mínimo e insignificante que pareciera. En cuanto notó que no había peligro alguno, es que se pudo relajar un poco, sin dejar de estar siempre alerta ante cualquier eventualidad que podría ocurrir.

La siguiente fue otra bella mujer de rizos oscuros y dulces ojos violetas. Con mucha paciencia, ella misma hizo su propio examen del área para verificar que no hubiera peligro. Terminado su reconocimiento del lugar, comenzó a revisar rápidamente ciertos artefactos que siempre traía a la mano, en especial, un celular en el que esperaba la confirmación de la llegada del automóvil que los llevaría al lugar de la batalla.

La tercera en bajar fue la última mujer del grupo, igual de hermosa que las otras, de cabello castaño levantado y chispeantes ojos verdes. Los pasos que daba eran muy gráciles, desbordando de ella por su elegancia francesa innata, en su regio porte, en su forma de manejarse a sí misma y en sus maneras refinadas. Si bien es cierto iba más tranquila, producto de la seguridad de que sus compañeras ya habían revisado bien el perímetro, no por ello dejaba de mostrarse alerta.

Las tres Amazonas que ya habían bajado del avión, voltearon simultáneamente, conteniendo el aliento al mismo tiempo mientras veían descender a la persona más importante en toda esta historia, su más preciado tesoro.

El último en bajar fue un hermoso hombre de largos cabellos castaños y preciosos ojos verdiazules. De majestuosa y arrolladora presencia, sin duda, era uno de los hombres más bellos que ha visto la faz de esta Tierra; capaz de ser reconocido en todo lugar donde iba por su famosa trayectoria en el mundo del teatro, razón por la cual escondía su identidad con unas gafas oscuras y un gorro.

Las tres mujeres suspiraron al unísono, sonriendo encantadas al verlo de nuevo, luego del breve lapso en el que descendían.

— ¿Quién diría que el viaje terminaría tan pronto? — declaró Terry, una vez se hubo reunido con sus chicas.

—Con nosotras a tu lado, el tiempo siempre se pasará volando para ti, mon cher. — comentó Andreia con una incipiente media sonrisa.

Alzando sus manos, ella comenzó a arreglarle cariñosamente las gafas oscuras junto con el gorro que el hermoso actor llevaba puesto. Una vez acabada esa simple tarea, empezó a sacudir sutilmente la camisa que él traía, acomodándole el cuello con sus ágiles dedos.

Casi renuente, Terry se dejaba mimar por la Letellier; rodando sus ojos entre fastidiado y un poco avergonzado por las muestras de abundante atención que se le prodigaban. Para ser sinceros, ya se estaba acostumbrando a esto; todo este tiempo al lado de su amazona francesa, a quien él llamaba "Bruja", le había enseñado que esta mujer se le pegaba como chicle cada vez que podía, sin dejarle de hacer mimos y cariños a cada momento, argumentando que era únicamente por su trabajo.

—¡Magnifique! — suspiró Andreia, muy satisfecha con su trabajo. —Estás perfecto, mon ami. Podría empaquetarte y llevarte conmigo si pudiera, precioso. — Terminó recogiendo un mechón del bello actor detrás de su oreja.

—¡Vaya! No sé si sentirme halagado por tanta atención o irritado por la continua invasión a mi espacio personal. ¡Un poco de privacidad, por favor! — reclamó a la francesa, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

La Letellier no se dejó amilanar por esa acusación y simplemente le sonrió con todo el amor que le tenía a ese hermoso hombre.

—Un simple 'gracias' hubiera bastado, ma vie — agrandó su sonrisa, acariciando la mejilla de él antes de seguir. —Sabes cómo funciona esto. Lo único que tienes que hacer es dejarte querer, trèsor.

Terry resopló con aparente molestia en su sitio, recordándose por milésima vez el por qué había accedido a que estas mujeres fueran sus guardianas. Sin embargo, en todo ese proceso de recordar, a la larga una pequeña sonrisa apareció brevemente en su rostro, rememorando todo lo que ha vivido con ellas el tiempo que llevaban juntos. Ahí no podía engañarse, porque tenía que admitir que estas chicas habían venido a regalarle una chispa muy divertida a su vida, aunque a veces llegara a creer que lo volverían loco.

—¡Por Athena! — imprecó furiosa Luana, quien había estado hablando con Maia. — ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Cómo puede ser que haya sucedido?

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Andreia que había estado inevitablemente distraída con su Liath como para prestarle atención a sus compañeras.

—Explícale tú, Maia. — musitó Luana entre dientes, todavía muy molesta por lo que se enteró.

Miró al bello rostro de Terry, sabiendo que al hacerlo se podía calmar hasta el humor más agrio que tenía.

"Mein Gott! (¡Dios mío!)" — dijo la alemana para sí misma. —"¿Qué no haría por este hombre?"

—Ha habido un problema con el auto, y aún no ha llegado a recogernos. — explicó Maia a Andreia a través de sus cosmos, no queriendo que Terry se enterara del ligero contratiempo todavía, a él había que explicarle todo con mucho cuidado.

—¡Andreia! ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora? — exclamó Luana, no pudiéndose contener más tiempo. — ¿Nos quedaremos aquí paradas esperando en medio de la pista de aterrizaje?

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? — Terry contrajo sus cejas, muy confundido. —¡Díganmelo!

—Nada de importancia, trèsor. — La francesa lo tomó del hombro para tranquilizarlo. —Es sólo algo que arreglaremos muy pronto.

Dirigiéndose a su compañera italiana, le pidió.

—Maia, tengo que hablar con Luana un momento. Ya sabes qué hacer.

La Moretti asintió ante el pedido, fijando su firme mirada en Terry, no dispuesta a sacarlo de su campo de visión.

Luana miró muy avergonzada a Andreia, consciente que había cometido un error, pero francamente sólo se había dejado llevar ante la idea de que todos quedarían mal si llegaban tarde a la batalla.

Viendo a sus compañeras inmersas en una conversación en susurros, Maia sonrió traviesamente antes de recostarse intempestivamente sobre el pecho de Terry, quien tensó los hombros al no esperar semejante acción de la Moretti.

—¿Nerd? — Terry murmuró el nombre con el que llamaba siempre a Maia, agachando la cabeza para verla y rodeándola con su brazo instintivamente.

—Andreia siempre te disfruta lo suficiente. — se excusó, alzando sus ojitos de cachorrito para verlo a la cara. — Yo casi nunca lo hago cuore mio.

—¿Eh? —Terry no sabía que responder a eso.

En el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a su amazona italiana, no había podido entender completamente su actitud. A ratos, toda callada y tranquilita, pero en otros momentos de inocente no tenía nada, cuando se refería a él por supuesto.

—¿Quieres saber si estoy bien?— inquirió Maia, hundiéndose más en el pecho de Terry. —Si es eso, no te preocupes. Estoy más que bien, no me quiero mover de aquí. — sonrió, suspirando fascinada. — Eres tan fuerte… — acarició el muy bien esculpido torso del castaño. —… Tan masculino…. y tienes este delicioso aroma, , il profumo dolce della tua pelle...

De repente, el celular de Maia comenzó a sonar, haciendo que la italiana en un sobresalto se separara rápidamente de Terry.

En cuanto escucharon la llamada, Andreia y Luana voltearon a verlos. Terry arqueó una ceja y les lanzó a ellas una mirada que decía: "¿Acaso no lo vieron?"

Maia sonrió a sus compañeras con toda la inocencia del mundo, que hasta Terry juraría que había aureola brillando sobre su cabeza.

"¿Una aureola?" — casi exclama Terry en consternación. — "¿En serio?"

Luego para mayor desconcierto de él, ella sólo lo miró, guiñándole un ojo casi imperceptiblemente. Terrence entreabrió sus labios, no sabiendo que entender de esa actitud, su nerd italiana siempre lo sorprendía cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Aclarando su garganta, la italiana se dispuso a contestar su llamada inmediatamente, y los demás sólo la quedaron viendo, muy curiosos por saber que le decían.

—¡Excelente! — concluyó antes de colgar el teléfono. Dirigiéndose a los demás, anunció. —El automóvil acaba de arribar justo ahora, ya está estacionado donde debemos ir a recogerlo.

—¡Qué bueno que llegó! — habló Luana, demasiado aliviada para controlar su lengua. —Sólo teníamos la otra opción de ir al área central de aeropuerto, correr el riesgo de que alguien reconociera a Liath, lo comenzaran a perseguir y luego...

—Mejor vamos yendo. — la interrumpió Maia con una tierna sonrisa. —No perdamos más tiempo, mia cara

Y como siempre lo hacían, Luana iba por delante, al ser la primera en revisar el perímetro, Maia le seguía más atrás, haciendo su propia revisión y estando pendiente de Liath, para que finalmente estuviera Andreia, que como última línea de defensa, estaba tan cerca de Terry que siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad para aferrarse de su brazo. Terrence sólo suspiraba pesadamente, dejándose llevar por su Bruja francesa.

Pronto llegaron al lugar donde los esperaba el lujoso automóvil eléctrico de origen inglés, en formato coupé y de un brillante color negro en un diseño casi idéntico al de una película de James Bond.

—¡Un Aston Martin! — bramó Terry en asombro apenas lo reconoció, sacándose las gafas oscuras que llevaba para admirarlo con más detenimiento.

—Cortesía de la Fundación Kido. — añadió Andreia con una sonrisa, acariciándole el brazo y apretándolo suavemente. —Sólo para ti, precioso. Este modelo no sale hasta el 2019.

—¿Qué es lo que he dicho del espacio personal, Bruja? — Terry trató de salir de su agarre, pero la Letellier no lo dejó. Bien que a él le gustaba, sólo que se hacía el que no.

—Désolé, mon ami. Sabes que este es mi trabajo. — se justificó Andreia, mandándole una sonrisilla traviesa y acercándose más a él.

Aunque Terry abrió la boca para responder, no pudo hacerlo porque la francesa desvió su mirada a su compañera alemana.

—Luana, chère. Tal como hemos quedado, será mejor que tú conduzcas.

—¡Bien! — exclamó entusiasmada la joven, caminando con saltos de alegría al asiento del conductor. —¡Conduciré un Aston Martin!

—¡Esperen! No pienso dejar que Chispita conduzca. — reclamó Terry, una vez enterado de los planes.

Conociendo a su amazona alemana, a la que llamaba 'Chispita' por obvias razones, sabía que solía ser muy temperamental, eso unido a su edad no sería muy excelente fusión para una buena conductora que digamos.

Tanto Andreia como Maia se tensaron en cuanto escucharon a Liath decir eso. Ambas se miraron entre ellas muy seguras que esto no llevaría a nada bueno.

Apenas lo escuchó, Luana paró de caminar, volteando a verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Perdón? — dijo ella, poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¡Vamos, Chispita! No creo que sea buena idea que una niña como tú conduzca. — aseguró él con más firmeza.

¿Chispita? ¡No! Una chispa gigante de furia fue lo que destelló claramente en los ojos de Luana, haciendo que regresara en su camino hasta quedarse justo frente a Terry.

"¡Calma a tu león interno!" — le advirtió su conciencia en el acto.

Inhalando profundamente, trató de controlar al león dormido que quería explotar dentro de ella.

—Para tu información esta niña como me llamas ha pasado pruebas mucho más difíciles que conducir un simple auto. — expuso con la mirada severa, crispando los puños. — ¿Seguirás con esas quejas? Porque te lo digo de una vez. ¡No despiertes a mi león, Liath! — le avisó a punto de estallar.

Terry se sorprendió por la forma en que cambió de actitud, esta niña sí que resultaba fiera cuando se lo proponía.

"¿No despiertes a mi león?" — no pudo evitar sonreír divertido cuando escuchó su última frase. —"¿Qué clase de advertencia es ésa?"

—No puedo creer que entre todas las personas seas tú el que me subestime por mi edad. — le reclamó dolida.

Ahí fue cuando la sonrisa de Terry se borró, haciendo que una pesada culpa llenara su pecho. Fue ese preciso momento cuando Luana enfocó sus ojos en los preciosos ojos de Terry, perdiendo así todas sus fuerzas. Suspiró, dándose por vencida, y vio al hermoso actor, muy llena de arrepentimiento.

—Schatz, sabes que te adoro, pero a veces eres exasperante. — alzó sus manos en un gesto cansado. —Sin embargo, no puedo estar molesta contigo. — posó sus manos sobre los hombros de él, rozándolos con sus dedos. —Y de eso te aprovechas, conoces de sobra que eres mi debilidad, mein reizvoll.

Terry contrajo sus cejas muy ofuscado, no conocía ese detalle de ejercer tal poder sobre ella. La alemana se acercó a él, levantando más su mano y comenzando a acariciarle delicadamente su cabello castaño.

—Siempre me ha encantado tu cabello. — le sonrió con amor, haciendo que Terry se sintiera más confundido, Chispita se volvía desconcertante de vez en cuando.

Su confusión aumentó en el momento en que Luana guio sus labios al oído de él para susurrarle.

—Yo conduciré. — expresó en un tono que no admitía lugar a oposiciones. Se separó un poco, rodeando el hermoso rostro del actor con sus manos para añadir. — ¿Está bien, mi niño?

Grandchester contrajo el ceño molesto, ahora resulta que era él quien estaba siendo tratado como niño en ese momento. Mirando a sus otras chicas, esperó encontrar con su apoyo en esto.

—Por mí está bien ma vie, no te preocupes.

—Yo también estoy muy tranquila de que ella conduzca. — terminó tranquilizando la italiana.

Tanto Maia como Andreia respiraron más tranquilas, luego de ver que Terry asentía casi a regañadientes.

Sonriendo como el gato de Cheshire, Luana se alejó de él más contenta al haber logrado su cometido. Terrence se quedó desorientado, tratando de comprender porque esto le tenía que pasar a él, y sólo fue la dulce voz de Maia lo que lo sacó de su aturdimiento.

—No se vale. — le murmuró la italiana cerca de su oído. —Siempre me dejan a mí fuera de esto.

Maia comenzó acariciarle el cabello, mirándolo con abierta fascinación.

—Yo soy la que ama tu cabello más que nadie. — dijo en un susurro fervoroso, haciendo que Terry enarcara sus cejas y tragara duramente. —Estos mechones castaños tan suaves, cuore mio.

Muy ansioso, él desvió sus ojos a las demás amazonas deseando no ser el único que se daba cuenta de esto, pero una vez vio a sus otras chicas, notó que una se dirigía al asiento de piloto y la otra estaba ocupada abriendo la puerta para ellos.

"¿No me digan que esto tampoco lo vieron?" — pensó Terry en desconcierto. —"¿Acaso me quieren volver loco?"

Antes que se diera cuenta, Maia se separó abruptamente de él en cuanto notó que Andreia volvía a verlos.

"De verdad que esta mujer trabaja con mucha rapidez." — Terry dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en su bello rostro, pues la italiana ahora sonreía a su compañera con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz, y casi podría haberla engañado, sino hubiera sido porque Andreia reconocía muy bien la chispa traviesa en los ojos violeta de su amiga.

Apretando sus labios para no reír, la francesa le hizo una seña a Maia para que pasara primero. Así lo hizo la Moretti, luego el siguiente en pasar fue Terry para que al final fuera Andreia la última en subir.

Terrence estaba en medio de dos de sus amazonas cual jamón en un sándwich y bien que lo disfrutaban las chicas, que parecían muy encantadas de juntarse más a él, todo lo que podían.

—Désolé, mon amour. — se excusó la francesa, acurrucándose a su lado. —Tienes que entender que no hay mucho espacio. — Terminó de hablar, sonriéndole pícaramente y recostándose sobre el hombro de él.

Luana encendió el auto dispuesta iniciar la marcha, pero decidió volver la vista a sus acompañantes antes de empezar. Apenas vio lo que estaba atrás suyo, por poco ríe de la escena que representaban; sus compañeras amazonas casi estaban encima de Terry, recargándose sobre él, mientras el pobrecito parecía muy nervioso.

—¡Relájate, Liath! Estás muy tenso. — bromeó Luana, volteando a mirar el frente otra vez. —Bueno… — juntó sus manos en anticipación y luego las colocó sobre el timón. —¡A conducir este juguetito!

Terry se tensó aún más en cuanto escuchó esa última frase.

—¡Claro! ¡Ahora sí me relajaré más! — exclamó él con sarcasmo, sintiendo el corazón acelerado.

Lo único que recibió por respuesta, fue una traviesa sonrisa de parte de sus tres amazonas. Después, el crujiente sonido del motor y la risa de la joven alemana en cuanto pisó el acelerador iniciando el recorrido.

Terry trató de calmarse, llevaban una velocidad moderada al menos, así que algo pudo tranquilizarse. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, concentró su atención en otras cosas.

Para ya no pensar más en que estaba extrañamente cómodo con las posiciones de sus amazonas acurrucadas a él, además de todavía estar temiendo por su vida con la alemana conduciendo, trató de iniciar conversación.

—¿Supongo que van preparadas para la guerra, cierto? ¿Ya tienen su estrategia? — les habló en tono serio, aunque por dentro quería reír al ver a Andreia y Maia agrandar los ojos después de esa pregunta. —Ya les he dicho que esto no va a ser fácil. ¿Están capacitadas para esta batalla?

La Letellier fue la primera en reaccionar dándole un manotazo a Terry.

—¡Qué falta de confianza, mon chèr! — la voz de la francesa sonaba indignada. — Esto es algo para lo que nos hemos estado preparando toda nuestra vida. ¿No es así, chicas?

—Estamos muy bien entrenadas. — habló Maia de pronto, haciendo que Terry se pusiera alerta ante cualquier otra insinuación. — Nacimos para esto, yo estoy honrada de participar defendiéndote. Todo esto es por ti.

La italiana le otorgó una sonrisa un poco torcida, mientras sus ojos brillaban traviesos, comenzando recorrer a Terry de arriba a abajo antes de tomar su mano inesperadamente. Cuando volvió a mirarla a los ojos, Terrence notó que ella le sonreía cual niño al que le regalan un delicioso caramelo.

"¿Le pareceré un caramelo ahora?" — se dijo él entre confundido y divertido a la vez.

Los pensamientos de Terry se vieron interrumpidos cuando Luana entró en la conversación.

—¡Por supuesto que estamos preparadas! Estoy indignada por la poca confianza que nos tienes, Liath. — vociferó Luana, apretando el volante. — Mucho más luego de todo este tiempo siendo tus guardianas. — giró su cuello para verlo con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Mira al frente! — gritó Terry con el corazón en la boca.

Luana volteó de inmediato, haciendo que Terrence suspirara en alivio. Parecía que estas mujeres querían hacerle perder la cordura, y al paso que iban lo lograrían muy pronto.

—Deberías pedirnos disculpas por esto, mon ami. — declaró Andreia, no dispuesta a abandonar la discusión. — Te hemos probado nuestra capacidad todo este tiempo, hemos sido excelentes guardianas.

—Más que guardianas, han sido mis niñeras y… ¡acosadoras! — recalcó lo último para dejarlo bien en claro.

Maia le sonrió con picardía ante ese último apelativo, alzando la mano de Terry que ella tenía aprisionada en sus propias manos para aferrarla a su mejilla. Grandchester arqueó una ceja, aceptando otra prueba de lo que ya había expuesto. Sacudiendo su cabeza y poniéndose las gafas oscuras de nuevo, aclaró lo que siempre supo que ocurriría.

—Ya le había dicho al duque que, al final, todas ustedes terminarían cayendo bajo mis encantos y lo cierto es que… -

Su discurso fue interrumpido por el fuerte ruido de los neumáticos en cuanto Luana frenó el auto de pronto, haciendo que todos se fueron hacia adelante por la fuerza del frenazo.

—¡Fíjate donde conduces, loca! — exclamó el conductor del otro carro con el que casi colisionan, alzando el brazo en protesta.

—¡Cuida tu vida, dummkopf! — gritó Luana, golpeando el timón.

El hombre ni siquiera la escuchó y continuó su camino lanzando improperios.

—¡Habrase visto semejante tonto! ¡Todavía se atreve a culparme! — volteó a ver a sus acompañantes llena de furia. —¿Cómo se le ocurre a él cortarme el paso intempestivamente? — su respiración estaba agitada.

—¿Y así me decían que no me preocupe? — Terry miró desesperado a Maia y Andreia, casi dispuesto a bajarse del auto apenas podía.

—Siempre es así de explosiva, trèsor. — la francesa le acarició su hombro para calmarlo. — Ya la conoces, yo estaría más preocupada si ella actuara de otra forma.

Terry rodó los ojos, no muy convencido de estar todos cuerdos ahora al dejar que Luana siguiera conduciendo. No pudo considerarlo más tiempo, porque la alemana, que ya se había calmado luego de ver un momento el precioso rostro del actor, volvió a iniciar la marcha como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Mejor dejamos este incidente atrás. —susurró la italiana, aferrando discretamente la mano de Terry más a su rostro. —Te notas muy tenso, caro mio. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para aliviarte?

Terry exhaló pesadamente, completamente seguro de una sola cosa.

—Sólo estaré tranquilo en cuanto lleguemos.

—Les aseguro que llegaremos más pronto de lo que se imaginan. —afirmó la alemana desde adelante.

Una afirmación que parecía no querer llegar a realizarse. El tráfico estaba en su contra y muy a su pesar se vieron inevitablemente retrasados.

Luana tocaba el claxon repetidas veces, descargando de esa forma toda su molestia por el insoportable tráfico.

—¡Tranquila, chère! — habló la francesa desde atrás.

—¡Es que no avanzan! — se justificó muy irritada.

Terry miró con impaciencia al reloj de su muñeca, ya faltaba muy poco para el inicio de la guerra.

—A este paso llegaremos tarde. — se quejó él, muy preocupado. — Nunca he sido impuntual.

—Y no lo serás, Liath. Como que me llamo Luana Hoffman. — volteó a verlo, sonriéndole enigmáticamente.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, jolie? — preguntó Andreia muy curiosa por la sonrisa enigmática de su compañera.

—¿Liath quiere velocidad? — Luana miró sus manos un instante. — Iremos a la velocidad de un relámpago. -

Tanto Maia como Andreia se miraron entre ellas, comprendiendo al instante lo que pasaría. Terry demoró un poco más, pero cuando le pareció ver una ligera chispa luminosa proveniente de las manos de su amazona alemana, pudo entender que haría.

—¡Oh, no! — exclamó él sobresaltado.

—¡Oh, sí! — Luana agrandó su sonrisa, viendo el espejo de retroceso para asegurarse que no había ningún otro auto atrás suyo. — Sujétense bien. -

—¡No te atrevas, Chispita! — amenazó Terry con toda la firmeza que podía, mientras Luana ya movía el auto en retroceso.

—¡Ya me atreví!

Apenas dijo eso, la chica trasmitió con sus manos una onda de energía eléctrica al carro, generando que el motor tuviera la capacidad de viajar hasta la velocidad de 170,000 Km/s. Luego dio un giro completo con el timón y pisó el acelerador en el acto. Llevados por la inercia, todos los del asiento trasero fueron empujados hacia atrás por la fuerza ejercida por el auto.

A partir de ese momento, sólo gritos se escuchaban de parte de todos. Parecía una montaña rusa, Terry sentía su corazón detenerse a segundos y una sensación de vértigo recorría su cuerpo entero. Al estar con las ventanas abiertas, el viento corría sobre sus rostros, la adrenalina hacía acelerar la sangre en sus venas y él respiraba con mucha dificultad por los gritos que salían de su garganta. Andreia y Maia se aferraban a él con fuerza acompañándolo en esos mismos gritos; nada más por seguirle al relajo y aprovechar de pegarse más de él, porque no estaban ni remotamente asustadas.

Luana esquivaba los obstáculos como si de un juego se tratara, sin parar de reír al oír los gritos de sus acompañantes y no dejando de pisar el acelerador, para de esa manera aumentar la velocidad cada vez más.

—¡Vamos a morir! — voceó Terry, abrazando a sus amazonas y apretando los párpados para cerrar sus ojos.

—¡Mon Dieu! — Andreia sonreía, sintiéndose más despierta que nunca, como si todo esa sensación que la recorría hiciera estimular cada una de las células de su cuerpo. — ¡Esto es fantástico! — soltó una risilla nerviosa.

—¡Oh, poderoso Zeus! — exclamaba jadeante, la normalmente callada Maia.

La italiana tomaba el rostro de Terry cada vez podía, y ya que los demás estaban tan ocupados haciendo frente a las sensaciones producidas por toda la adrenalina corriendo por ellos, aprovechaba los momentos para dejarle rastros de besos al rostro de Terry sin que nadie más que él se diera cuenta de ello.

Para Terry el tiempo parecía eterno, sin embargo todo esto sucedió en unos momentos hasta que finalmente arribaron al lugar de la batalla. Todos exhalaron al mismo tiempo en cuanto Luana estacionó el auto.

—Querías llegar rápido, pues aquí estamos, Liath. — anunció la alemana, volviéndose a verlo muy radiante. —Y aún no es la hora.

Todavía algo nerviosa después de lo vivido anteriormente, Maia buscó en su celular para comprobar que exactamente faltaban cinco minutos para el inicio de la Guerra. ¡Lo hicieron! Llegaron a tiempo cuando parecía casi imposible.

Cada uno bajo a su propia manera, ya sea lenta o rápidamente, hasta que al final todos hubieron salido del auto.

—¿Y quién diría que es la primera vez que conduzco? — Luana sonrió satisfecha, posando su mano sobre el parabrisas del auto, antes de voltear a ver a los demás con inmensas ganas de reír.

Todos lucían despeinados, respirando agitadamente y temblando después de tal experiencia. Terry se sacó su gorro y sus gafas oscuras para ver a Luana con incredulidad. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero parecía ser que ninguna palabra quería salir de sus labios.

—¿Te quedaste sin palabras, Liath? ¡Excelente! Mi trabajo está hecho. — la alemana se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de sonreír al hermoso actor.

—Cierra tus lindos labios, mon ami. — Andreia misma llevó sus dedos a la boca de Terry para cerrarla con sus propias manos. — ¿No fue para tanto, verdad?

"¿Qué no fue para tanto?" — Terry entornó los ojos, pasmado, ni siquiera eso podía responder.

Miró tanto a Andreia como a Luana, que estaban frente a él, sorprendido por la forma en que manejaban esto. Ya habían llegado, es cierto, todo estaba listo, pero una duda lo invadió en ese momento.

—¿Y ahora? — pudo formular al fin con la voz ronca.

—¿En verdad tienes que preguntarlo, cuore mio? — escuchó a Maia decir en un murmullo, moviendo sus dedos discretamente atrás de la espalda de él. — Ya sabes qué es lo que viene. -

Terry inhaló profundamente al ver a sus amazonas: su Bruja (Andreia), su Nerd (Maia) y su Chispita (Luana), colocándose dos a sus costados y una frente a él, mientras se ponían en posición de ataque. Al exhalar un poco después, toda la tensión y el nerviosismo habían desaparecido, en su lugar una sensación de seguridad y alivio lo invadió al tener una clara certeza ahora. No podía negar esto, porque si de algo estaba muy seguro es que estas chicas darían incluso sus vidas, únicamente por él.

—¡Arde cosmos hasta el fin, por Terry! — gritaron las tres amazonas al unísono. — ¡Estamos listas! ¡Qué empiece la Guerra!

**De esta espectacular manera fue que las Amazonas hicieron su arribo a la GF 2018. Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado y continúen acompañándonos en los aportes que vienen.**

**Esa entrada triunfal de las Amazonas se pasan de pícaras, atrevidas y coquetas. Hay pero es que con semejante Bombón ¿Que se le puede hacer?. Esa Capitana Maia Moretti logra escabullirse con sus caricias furtivas. ¡Que Envidia!**

**Nuevos aportes se cocinan ya en la fundación Kido para este maravilloso evento que inicia en abril 2019.**

**Si te interesa unirte a la fuerza de la guardia personal del marqués de Grandchester manda un MP inbox para mayor información.**

**_¡Juntas haremos arder el cosmos por Terry!_**

**_Saludos Amazona Gitana Marcela Luna - Elby8a ;-)_**


End file.
